


An Unbroken Bond Unites

by VerdiWithin



Series: Talisman [36]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Betrayal, Conspiracy, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sex, F/M, Family, Friendship, Rise of the Dread Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdiWithin/pseuds/VerdiWithin
Summary: Persephone heals Zeus.
Relationships: Amphitrite/Poseidon (Lore Olympus), Eros/Psyche (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus)
Series: Talisman [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497371
Comments: 42
Kudos: 282





	An Unbroken Bond Unites

**Author's Note:**

> Previously in this series: 
> 
> Persephone discovered that the nymph known as Doris is actually Thetis. She has decided to use Gaia’s crystal to heal Zeus.

I park outside my brother’s office and open the car doors for Persephone and for Hera. Persephone takes my arm; I can feel her trembling, although aside from that she’s covering her nerves well. I can hardly blame her. Hera pushes open the office door and stands in the lobby, looking around at the dirty floor and the closed door to the inner office. She sniffs derisively, then sits down in a chair, lighting a fresh cigarette. She doesn’t even blink as Poseidon and Amphitrite pop into existence right in front of her.

“Okay, we’re here. So what’s going on?” Poseidon asks, looking wary. Amphitrite quickly assesses the situation, then sits down next to Hera, gripping her arm with sympathy.  
“Persephone is going to do something about Zeus,” I say, squeezing her hand encouragingly. 

Everyone turns to look at her, their gazes sharp with interest. Persephone takes a deep breath, and steps forward.

“When I spoke to Gaia--she gave me a thing. To use to fix a problem. It was very cryptic and I’ve just figured it out.” She doesn’t mention further details. I wonder if she knows more, or if she’s just had one of those Fates-inspired moments of clarity.

“And you’re  _ certain _ this is the right course of action?” Hera says, exhaling a long stream of smoke.

Persephone hesitates a moment, and then nods. “Yes. I am.” She turns to look up at me. Her eyes are huge pools of fear. “Will you come with me?” 

“Of course I will.” I wouldn’t want her to have to face Zeus alone. I’m glad she wants me there.

We enter Zeus’s office and close the door behind us. I don’t see him immediately, and I wonder if we’re going to have to chase him down in some nymph’s bed. Persephone is looking around, not having been here before. I can see from her face that she’s not impressed. The place is a mess, and stinks like a toilet in a dive bar.

“What’s that sound?” she says.

I listen, and hear it too: a soft wheezing groan. It seems to be coming from under the desk. I walk around and look in the kneehole, and sure enough, there’s my brother. He’s passed out, curled on his side, snoring softly and drooling. He smells like he hasn’t washed in days, not to mention the alcohol stench. I sigh in disgust.

Persephone joins me, recoiling slightly when she sees him. I offer her my hand, and she accepts it, gripping tightly. Now that there’s no one else around to witness, she’s letting her tension show. “I guess we’ll have to wake him up?”

“Yeah. This isn’t going to be pleasant.”

“I know. He doesn’t like me.”

“Well, that, but also, with all the alcohol he’s been consuming, there could be other side effects.”

She shuffles her feet, frowning. “Still… I need to do this. I don’t imagine it will work properly if he’s asleep.”

“Probably true. But you’re sure about this?” I study her face.

“Yes. I’m sure this is the right thing to do.”

“All right. I’ll back you up, Sweetness. Whatever it takes.” I’m indescribably relieved that this is how things are falling out. I don’t want the responsibility and pain of having to depose my own brother. I just hope he can get his shit together, and prove himself worthy of the effort Persephone is making on his behalf.

I kneel down and reach under the desk, seizing handfuls of Zeus’s shirt, and drag him out. He lies on his back at Persephone’s feet, snoring louder now, looking peaceful. Looking like he earned the rest he’s getting. The bastard.

“Come on, you pathetic ass, wake up.” I smack his cheek, none too gently. Persephone pulls over his desk chair and sits down in it. I smile at her for a moment, admiring her in Zeus’s chair. I like that picture. For certain, he won’t, though.

“Kore, could you get some water? There’s a bathroom over that way.”

“Of course.” 

She goes to fetch it and I lift my brother up to a sitting position, lightly slapping his cheeks repeatedly. “Come on, shithead, wakey-wakey. Time to face the music.”

“Muh?” 

“There he is. You awake now?”

“Hades? Bro? That you?”

“Yeah, it’s me.”

Persephone returns with a cup of water and a damp washcloth. I take the washcloth and wipe Zeus’s face with it. “What--no--cold!” he sputters, flailing. Persephone kneels down on his other side, holding the cup, watching patiently. I stay alert for any outbursts on my brother’s part, or any sign he’s going to puke. 

“Okay, are you actually awake? Hello?” I say, waving my hand.

Zeus stares blearily at me. “You’re here.” He sniffles. “You’re actually here. My big brother!” A fat tear escapes his eye, rolling down his cheek. I exchange an alarmed look with Persephone. “I thought you were so mad at me! I thought you’d never come back!” A sob breaks free, and his tears come spilling down.

Holy shit, this is bad. He’s much worse than I realized. Being without Hera for a whole week has utterly wrecked him. “Okay, well, I’m here,” I say, patting his shoulder. “Get it together, buddy.”

“I thought it was all over! I thought I fucked up everything! I can’t believe you’re here!”

I sigh in exasperation. “Yes, I’m here--but that doesn’t mean I forgive you. You have some work to do.”

“Yes! I can work! I can fix things. I’m so sorry, Hades, I’m a complete fuckup--” He pauses to sniffle.

“Here, wouldn’t you like a drink?” Persephone says. She looks very alert.

Zeus’s head whips around, focusing on her for the first time, and I realize that he didn’t even register her presence until now. “What the hell are you doing here, you conniving little schemer?” he snarls. I can feel a static charge building, and a painful pressure on my eardrums as my brother gathers his power: he intends to use his lightning.

“Hey, shithead!” I snap. “Knock it off with that! You’re too screwed up to even know when someone’s trying to help you.”

“The hell are you talking about?” he says. The ominous feeling of an impending strike is lessened but still present. 

“I have a way to fix what’s wrong with you,” Persephone says, enunciating clearly.

“And why's that, because you're the one who cursed me in the first place?”

Persephone's eyes widen, but she pushes on. “Gaia gave me something, a tool, whose purpose is to ‘render whole that which is breached by treachery.' And you are, aren’t you? I just spoke with Thetis a little while ago.”

Thetis? I wonder what she has to do with this. Zeus’s face displays his astonishment and reluctant optimism. All the spite seems to drain right out of him, and the threatening prickle dissipates. “It was her, then?” he breathes, his eyes opening wide.

“Yes. She tried to get me to take this from her. I think she wanted to frame me for her crime, but the Furies will figure that out.” Persephone removes her hand from her pocket and shows us a small golden vial. “Hecate says it contains a potion that has something to do with, um, masculine vigor, let’s say. Is that correct?”

Zeus breaks down in sobs. “Yes, it’s true. It’s been weeks, and I--I just  _ can’t. _ I’m broken!”

I struggle to control my reaction as I understand what’s going on. Zeus’s pathetic flailing and vicious attacks on others suddenly make perfect sense. This curse really hit him in the only area of his life where he’s truly confident, where he feels powerful and in control. It must be devastating for him, to have that taken away. At the same time, it’s revolting that the simple lack of an animal function has driven him around the bend. I wonder if Persephone made the right decision. I wonder if my brother is worthy of a shot at redemption.

I sigh, shaking my head. “You are a complete shithead, do you know that? You’ve alienated everyone who cares for you and fucked up your realm, too. If the rest of us weren’t carrying the load, the mortals would be noticing by now.”

“I know,” he whines. “I’m garbage.”

“I’m not done. Persephone has a choice here, do you understand that? Fixing you is a  _ choice. _ A choice made by the goddess you accused of being selfish and power-hungry.” Persephone’s eyes are very wide and she’s watching me carefully, but she says nothing.

“I… I haven’t been fair to you,” Zeus chokes out. “I judged you harshly and I’m sorry.”

Persephone shakes her head. “Maybe you did judge me fairly, because I’m not just going to do this for free. I have conditions.”

I nod to her, encouraging her to go on. She’s quite right to get what she can while Zeus is pliable. 

“First, you have to be better to Hera. A  _ lot  _ better. I don’t know what that would look like, you have to figure it out for yourself and it’s not my place to say. But you have to be better.”

“Yes! I’ve been thinking about this! I have a whole list!” he babbles. “Up there on the desk, there’s a notebook--”

I reach up and grab it. On the first page it says in large block letters: “HOW TO GET HERA BACK 1: Grovel. 2: Stop cheating. 3: Treat her like the queen she is.” There’s more in the same vein: semi-coherent, but, I’m guessing, heartfelt. “I can see you’re trying here. Might have to work on the details.”

Persephone accepts my assessment without looking at the notebook herself. It’s apparent to me that she’s doing what she can to preserve Zeus’s dignity. “Good. My second condition is that you lift Psyche’s banishment and grant her immortality.”

Zeus frowns, looking away. I think I understand what he’s thinking. “You can have a short period to work up to granting immortality. Say, a week or two, to pretend to reconcile and make a decision.”

Persephone nods slowly, catching on to my thinking. 

“Okay, fine,” Zeus says. “I still say she’s an opportunist, but whatever.”

“That’s only because you haven’t gotten to know her.” We both turn back to Persephone.

“Thirdly, I want you to leave my personal life alone. I want your promise that you won’t interfere with my decisions, no matter what anyone else asks you to do.”

“Yes, that’s totally fair. I agree.”

I put my hand on Persephone's arm. "Just a moment. I have conditions, too." She gestures for me to continue. I direct a severe glare at my brother and he flinches back, grinning nervously. "First, you have to tell Hera and Poseidon what happened. If you don’t, then I will."

"Okay. You're right. I know you're right."

"Second, if any shit like this ever happens again, you  _ tell _ us so we can help you. Because if you ever act like this again, you’re done. I mean it. I don’t want your job, I hope I’ve proven that by now, but if you won’t do it, someone has to."

Zeus takes a slow breath. "That's fair. It's more than I deserve."

He's damn right it is. “Third, you announce to the press that Olympus is capitulating to the Underworld’s requirements in our trade agreements.”

He winces, and nods. “Okay. You’ve got me over a barrel.” Zeus reaches out and grabs my shoulder, wiping away tears with his other hand. “I’m sorry, Hades. I was a complete and total shit to you. I get it now, why you chose her and not me. I’m a hot mess, and Persephone is brave and generous.”

“Smart and beautiful, too.” The bastard, thinking he can win me over by praising my girlfriend.

“Yeah, okay, don’t rub it in.”

Persephone watches this interchange with a mixture of surprise and wariness. We both turn expectantly to her, waiting for her to do the deed. She takes the little pink crystal out of her pocket. “This is what Gaia gave me. I just have to decide what to do with it.”

“You don’t know how to use it?” Zeus asks, sounding panicky.

“No, your grandmother failed to provide the manual,” Persephone snaps, her eyes flashing. “Please be quiet so I can figure it out.”

Zeus looks at me, with a little head-tilt as if to include me in his amazement over her assertiveness. I control my urge to scowl. He’s not in any position to judge the behavior of others.

“I think it needs blood,” Persephone says, sitting back on her heels. She projects serene certainty.

“ _ My _ blood?” Zeus asks.

“Yes.”

I reach into my pocket and take out the blade I carry, flicking it open. “Here you go, Sweetness.”

She hands me the crystal in exchange for the knife, and seizes Zeus’s wrist with her other hand. “Hold still.” Moving quickly, before he can flinch, she makes a tiny prick on the end of one finger. He hisses, but doesn’t move. We exchange knife for crystal again, and Persephone squeezes the wound, causing a single drop of golden ichor to fall from Zeus’s finger onto Gaia’s gift.

Immediately it reacts, flaring with blinding light. A deep hum seems to come from it as well, pulsing in time with the ebbing and flowing of the light. In time with Zeus’s pulse, I wonder?

“I need a solvent,” Persephone says.

“Got it.” I rise from the floor and go over to the drinks cabinet. Most of the bottles there are empty, but one still has some dregs. I bring it and a smeary glass back to where the others wait. “Alcohol’s a solvent, right?”

“Yes.” Persephone takes the glass, dropping the crystal into it. I add the remainder of the bottle’s contents. It fizzes and bubbles, emitting a deeper glow as it does. When it settles down, she hands the glass to Zeus. “Drink up.”

“It  _ stinks. _ ”

“Too bad. Do you want to get better, or not?” I snap. 

“Yeah. Bottoms up.” He tilts the glass to his lips and starts drinking, making grunting and choking sounds as he does. I guess it tastes as vile as it smells. Good. Serves him right. I reach out to Persephone and take her hand. She squeezes back and we both watch my brother.

“Ugh, that’s gross!” he complains, finishing the brew. “Can I have something to wash it down?” 

Persephone hands him the cup of water she brought over earlier. He gulps it down. We watch him for a minute, waiting to see if there will be any result. Although, given what it’s supposed to do--I don’t think I want to see this. 

I tug on Persephone’s hand, encouraging her to move closer. When she does, Zeus’s eyes suddenly snap open very wide, focusing sharply on her.

“Don’t even--” I start.

He looks at me, holding his hands up in surrender. “No, no! Of course not.”

Persephone is watching him with wary caution. “Um, are you feeling any better?”

“I sure am! Do either of you know where Hera might be?”

I exchange a glance with Persephone. “Yeah, she’s out in the waiting room. But you’d better prepare yourself for a shitload of groveling.”

“And maybe a shower,” Persephone adds.

***

We step out to the waiting area and find the others waiting for us, but they’re not alone. The Furies are here too, standing in a line over by the door. They’re alert for Persephone’s presence, practically vibrating with excitement upon seeing her enter. She’s leaning against me, her arm around my waist, mine around her shoulder. I think she’s wrung out with relief, and I know I am.

Poseidon, Amphitrite, and Hera are looking back and forth between us and the Furies, anticipating a show.

“ _ Praxidike _ ,” says Alecto, smiling with deep satisfaction.

“She has chosen again,” Megaera adds.

“It is the second reckoning!” says Tisiphone.

“ _ Really, _ ladies, is your drama dial permanently set to High?” snaps Hera. “We get it. Run along, now.”

Rather than obeying, the Furies look to Persephone instead. Only when she nods do they go. 

Hera’s lips are tight with disapproval. She rises to her feet and speaks to me. “Well? Is he all patched up now?”

“He’s better, and he wants to see you.”

She glances at the door to the inner office and her lips twist with bitterness. “How nice for him.”

“I know you’ve put up with a lot. But there’s something you should know about what happened, and truly, he feels terrible about how he treated you.”

Amphitrite approaches her and touches her arm comfortingly. The two of them exchange a long, silent look, and then Hera sighs. “You know what? No. Let him work for it. Let him suffer, and prove himself. If he can.” She turns to kiss Amphitrite’s cheek and then disappears with a slight  _ pop. _

“Oh great,” I say. “Zeus is in there expecting to see her.”

“So?” Amphitrite replies. “She’s been through hell. She’s not under some obligation to forgive him.”

“No, of course not.” I sigh. “I just had hoped to see this resolved today.”

“From what she said, she wasn’t saying no altogether, but she wants him to demonstrate some contrition.”

“Yeah,” Poseidon puts in. “Can’t blame her for that.”

“I may know where she went,” Amphitrite says. “At least there are some places I can check. Dear girl, come out in the fresh air and chat with me for a minute?” 

Persephone glances at me, and then goes to Amphitrite. The two of them step outside together.

“So for real, Zeus is all better?” Poseidon asks.

“Persephone healed him. It remains to be seen whether he can actually stop being such a shithead, though.”

“Well, yeah, of course. Listen, I’ll stay here and make sure he’s okay. You guys have done enough for one day, and it looks to me like both of you could use a break.”

“Well, thanks. And yes, it has been pretty stressful lately.”

He nods decisively and I’m glad we’re on the same wavelength. “Look, I don’t like telling you your business, but you need to marry that girl.”

“Yes, I know.” I can’t keep myself from smiling.

“The sooner the better.”

“Not that I disagree, but why the rush?”

Poseidon purses his lips thoughtfully. “That much power concentrated in one person--it’s dangerous.”

I jerk my head back, annoyed. “What, all of sudden you’re listening to Zeus?”

“No, not him--Hera. You didn’t hear her, but I think she’s super bitter about Persephone. Up and coming, beautiful young goddess, very powerful, getting lots of attention--you see what I mean.”

“Oh. Yeah. I do.”

“So lock that down, brother. For her sake as well as yours.”

The two of us go outside, and I draw a deep breath, feeling some of my tension fading away. Persephone and Amphitrite have their heads together, talking intently. I don’t want to interrupt. Poseidon takes out his phone and starts tapping it, but I just stand with my hands in my pockets, fiddling with Ione’s Eye, contemplating today’s events. Zeus’s bullshit has been overshadowing everything for such a long time that I hardly know what to do with myself. I glance at Persephone, and wonder if she might agree to take the rest of the day off. She’s earned it, and hell, maybe I have, too.

I think about what the Furies just said, that this was her second reckoning, the second time she chooses. Chooses what? She chose to heal Zeus, and she didn’t have to. That’s certainly a major choice, but what does it have to do with her first choice, to stay with me and not go back to her mother? Well, at least this time I got to be with her and help her, rather than let her go off into danger by herself. I hope the third instance will play out similarly.

It was also right here in this parking lot, after my fight with Zeus last week, that the Fates said that I had made a choice, too. I’m still trying to understand that. I chose to tell my brother to cram it, but how is that of sufficient importance to attract the Fates’ attention? And for that matter, what was my first choosing?

Persephone seems to be wrapping things up with Amphitrite. They exchange a hug, and then separate. Persephone comes over to me and takes my arm, while Amphitrite goes to her husband.

“I’ll go see if I can find Hera now,” Amphitrite says. “Hades, you take good care of this darling girl. She’s had quite a day.”

I squeeze Persephone’s hand. “Don’t worry, I will.”

***

We decide to drive straight home, calling Hecate on the way to inform her of developments. Persephone spends the rest of the ride explaining the whole story of Thetis, and her attempted deception. I feel very uneasy and guilty about that, and wonder if somehow Minthe is also involved in this scheme.

When we arrive home, we’re both eager to inform our friends of the news. 

“Anyone home?” I call.

“In here!” comes the reply, from the room down the hall that I told Psyche she could use. 

We walk down the hall together and find Psyche sitting in a chair in front of an easel, painting. The dogs are flopped in various spots around the room, napping or watching. In the center of the room is a stool draped with sheets, and Eros sits there, on display. He's wearing his wings, spread wide. And nothing else.

"Hey guys," he says cheerfully, not breaking his pose. "You're home early!" 

Persephone takes all this in with a glance and, I guess, considers it nothing out of the ordinary. "We have news!" she says, waving her hands to convey her excitement. She launches into an explanation of what happened today, leaving out the details of Zeus’s condition, and finishes by telling Psyche the most important part. “And he agreed to lift your banishment immediately, and grant your immortality as well!”

Psyche’s jaw drops, and then her paintbrush falls from her hand. She wobbles in her seat, her eyes huge and vacant. I step forward, alarmed for her, but Eros gets there first. 

“Breathe, baby! Don’t collapse on me now!” He’s kneeling at her feet, patting her hands, reassuring her. "Want some water? I'll get it." He flits over to the side of the room, snatches up a water bottle, and brings it back to her.

Persephone stands a few paces away, her hands over her mouth, looking like she’s just been given a puppy or something. Seriously, I can’t understand how she is just taking this in her stride, with Eros bobbing around all… gymnasium-style. I don’t know where to look. 

She looks at me, her eyes all crinkled up with happiness, and holds out her hands. “Come on, we should leave them be.”

I willingly go with her, the dogs trailing after us. They apparently agree that Eros and Psyche need some privacy. 

Persephone and I sit together in the living room, having a snuggle and chat. I think both of us are so relieved to have this situation resolved, that we don’t want to do anything serious. We’re just nattering about silly things, telling jokes and funny stories, kissing occasionally. 

“Hey!” says Eros’s voice from the door. 

I wince as I turn to look, but I’m relieved to see that he has clothes on this time. 

“We’re all packed up, so we can get out of your way.”

“Oh, already?” Persephone says. 

“Yeah, no sense lingering on, being more of a nuisance,” he grins.

“Hades, we are deeply grateful for your hospitality and kindness. I do not know what we would have done without your help.” Psyche holds out both her hands to me and I take them, smiling at her. 

“It was entirely my pleasure. I hope to see you here again soon, and under much more pleasant circumstances.”

She nods agreement, and releases me, then turns to Persephone. “Oh, my sweet friend! I cannot thank you enough!” She holds out her arms and the two of them embrace fondly. 

“In all seriousness, Hades, you have done us an enormous favor. I’m not gonna forget it,” says Eros.

“You don’t owe me anything. Truly. It’s a privilege and a revelation for me to have friends like you two.” 

He nods and holds out a hand, so I shake it, but apparently that’s just step one. He grabs me with his free arm and pulls me in for a hug. Not one of those hyper-masculine, back-pounding, almost painful embraces, but a real hug. I have to assume he means it. I can’t do anything else but hug him back. 

We help carry their things to their car and say our farewells.

“You must come to dinner in a few days. It is the least we can do,” Psyche says. 

“Of course!” Persephone replies. “But in the meantime, you just enjoy having your life and your art back, okay?”

“Yes, I will.”

They drive away and we watch, standing with our arms around one another. I notice in that whole interaction, nobody mentioned that Eros and Psyche’s home is technically Persephone’s home, too. Everyone just assumed that Persephone was staying here--there wasn’t even a question about it. I’m very pleased about that. I want her to stay here. I want her to think of my home as her home. I wonder if I should say something, but I’m afraid that if I do, it might disturb the balance we’ve reached, the comfortable feeling of belonging together.

Persephone turns to look at me, a little smile on her face. Is she going to say something about it? “So…” she says, raising an eyebrow. “Where shall we have sex first?”

***

It turns out the hall table just inside the front door is a handy piece of furniture which puts Persephone at the perfect height. After that, we try out the brand-new rug in the bedroom, which I find to have a very pleasant texture for lounging naked upon. I feel a bit guilty about not taking Persephone all the way to the bed, but she was right, the rug was fun.

“Would you like a drink?” I ask her, kissing lazily along her spine. “Some wine maybe?”

She’s lying flat on her belly, her long hair spread out in a fan around her head, eyes closed. “Sure, I’d love some. I’ll come down with you.”

“Scouting out more locations?” I tease. I grab a squeeze on her ass as I get up.

She giggles. “Could be. With the new blinds up, seems like the kitchen is a possibility now.”

I put on my robe and bring Persephone’s to her. We descend the stairs together, holding hands, stopping every few steps for kisses and fondling. Pleasant as it was to have our friends here, having the complete freedom of the house again is a relief. 

I select a bottle of red, and Persephone brings two glasses into the living room. I could get used to spending days like this, luxuriating in her company. The touch of her hands, the sound of her voice: every moment I get to spend with her is a treasure. 

“So, we have the house to ourselves again," I observe, filling Persephone's glass.

"Mm-hmm. But no more coming home to fresh-baked cakes."

"No more sneaking around…"

She raises her eyebrows and smiles in a particular way. "Oh, I don't know. The sneaking part was kind of fun."

I grin. "I get the sense that you're turned on by the risk of being caught. Although you're going to need to learn to be more quiet."

“Really? And here I thought you liked the applause.”

“Oh, I do.” I can’t deny it. Her sounds are intoxicating. I’m starting to think about what I can do to prompt a new set of them.

Persephone giggles and lifts her wine glass. I lean forward, watching her throat move as she swallows her wine. She holds still, her glass still tilted to her lips, letting me look. I grip the open sides of her robe, spreading it just a bit, and breathe delicately on her neck. Tiny bumps form on her skin, and I can just see one of her nipples, dark and tempting, growing taut.

She turns very slowly to put down her glass, then focuses on me. Her lips are stained from the wine; they look like succulent berries. I ease forward, approaching for a kiss, but backing away again, teasing. The corner of her mouth turns up and her eyes narrow, but she plays along, leaning in to me and withdrawing again. I huff a tiny laugh. If she decides she wants to tease, too, we’re going to get nowhere. I change tactics, brushing her lips with the softest of kisses. Persephone responds in kind, reaching up with her hands to hold my head, her delicate fingers threading in my hair, holding me still to allow for the tender exploration of her mouth on my face.

She kisses along the side of my nose and I close my eyes, allowing her to dot caresses over my eyelashes and lids, nuzzling along my brows. I feel the tip of her tongue at the corner of my eye, an act so oddly intimate that I inhale sharply. Still with my eyes closed, I reach out and grasp a section of her long hair, combing it with my fingers, letting its silken texture delight my hand. 

Persephone tilts my head so she can kiss my forehead, firmer kisses, insistently nudging and smoothing out the worry lines that have accumulated there. I slip my arms around her, still playing with her hair, wrapping it around my wrist and arm like a snake. I let my face settle on her shoulder while she kisses my temple. I blow lightly on her neck, and kiss her throat, letting my tongue flick in the groove where her collarbones meet, then nibbling along the upper edge until I reach the point of her shoulder.

"I love you," I whisper, kissing my way up her neck to her ear. "You amaze me, little goddess. What you did today, that took tremendous courage, and generosity, too. Do you know that?” I pause and pull back, trying to show Persephone that I mean what I’m saying. It isn’t just words, or empty praise. She consistently goes beyond the reasonable and well into the extraordinary, leaving a trail of shattered expectations in her wake.

She shrugs, deflecting the compliment as she often does. "I had you there with me. That’s all the courage I needed.”

I press my lips to hers, sucking lightly at first, but responding when she grabs my hair and pulls me in firmly.

I tug loose the belt of her robe, slipping it off her shoulders. I kiss and nuzzle between her breasts, fascinated by the way my hands look on Persephone's skin, blue against vibrant pink, my fingers denting her soft flesh.

"Mmmm," she murmurs. "I need you. Right now, Hades."

I smile and suckle her nipple for a moment. "So soon, little goddess?” If she doesn’t want to be teased, I won’t tease her, not really. I’m learning her moods and her limits, and discovering that although she often doesn’t have a lot of patience for lengthy foreplay, she’s almost always willing for a second round. Or a third. I can see the signs that she’s not amenable to teasing just now; she’s on fire with need. Today, her hunger and impatience are palpable.

“Yes, now.”

I open my robe and watch as Persephone rises to her knees, turning around and seating herself in my lap. She undulates sensuously and leans back against my chest, looking up at me for a moment. Her hand is busy down below, pumping my erection and rubbing me against her wet heat. She lifts her hips, placing me just where she wants, and sinks down, giving a soft cry as she settles back into my lap. I squeeze and fondle her breasts, entranced by their bounce and yielding softness.

Persephone is often quite vocal during our lovemaking. Her breathy gasps, her cries, the ways she blurts demands, are all a huge turn-on for me. I love that her usual politeness and reserve, her gentle shyness, goes right out the window when she’s aroused. This time, however, she’s keeping quiet, only the shuddering of her breath telling me how much she enjoys what we’re doing. Maybe she’s trying to prove to me that she can be stealthy when she wants to. The glow of her skin, the heat pouring out of her, and the slick clasp of her sheath around my cock give further clues to the depth of her excitement. I inhale and catch the scent of honey and salt, the smell of Persephone's sweat.

I’m the first to break the silence, when Persephone leans forward and grinds down on me, reaching down to cup my balls with her hand. “Oh, fuck! Sweetness, oh, do that again!”

I feel her quiver with a tiny laugh, but she does it again, stroking delicately, finding all my sensitive spots. I grip her lovely round ass in my hands and push up into her. I can feel my control fraying. Every time is like this: the all-consuming need to become one with Persephone, to give her everything I have in an effort to delight her. To lose track of my worries, my edges and issues and armor. To submerge myself in another person; an amazing and beautiful person who, for some reason, loves me. To be totally vulnerable, and yet completely safe.

I breathe slowly, concentrating on small things to regain my poise. I gather her hair, twist it into a thick rope, and she obligingly pulls it over her shoulder, clearing the view for me. The lovely curves of Persephone's shoulders and back are exposed for my stroking hands. I run my knuckles down the groove of her spine all the way to the crack of her ass. I cup her lush bottom, starting to lose focus again as she bounces vigorously. I watch the ripples of her flanks as she moves, and my cock disappearing inside her.

“I need to hold you,” I whisper. 

Persephone looks over her shoulder at me and smiles. She shimmies her shoulders and tilts herself, my hands supporting her, easing down until she’s reclining on my chest again. I wrap my arms around her, holding tight. I’m still intensely aroused, my cock slipping idly in her heated channel, but somehow it’s not urgent. It’s not important at all, compared to the love I feel for this goddess in my arms. 

She reaches up one hand and touches my jaw, her eyes languorously half-shut, her lips parted. She’s much more stimulated than I realized, skin flushed and breasts heaving with her breaths.

“My little butterfly,” I murmur. I place my hand on her mound, capturing her clit in the fork between two fingers, massaging her labia, working her folds around my cock.

“Oh!” Persephone moans, arching in my arms. “Are you accustomed to finding insects attractive?” she pants.

I laugh. “Butterflies are more like... mobile flowers. And anyway, there is no one like you, Persephone. There is no one else for me. I’m yours, do you know that?”

"Just as much as I am yours." She bites her lip, and squirms against me. I respond by tweaking her clit, and she squeaks. "Oh, now, please!"

I hold her through the extended shudders, watching her face while she comes, riveted by her sounds and the way she moves her body. As she relaxes into panting bonelessness, I can feel tears stinging my eyes. I'm incredibly lucky.

***

We’re in the living room waiting for our dinner delivery, making out on the couch, lazily caressing and talking. There’s no more hunger to it, just the never-ending desire for touch and closeness. Our afternoon was so lovely, quiet and private and unrushed; I wonder if Persephone might agree to take tomorrow off, too. What has this lovely goddess done to me, making me so eager to blow off work? I can’t even bring myself to feel guilty.

The doorbell rings and I pry myself reluctantly away. “Be right back, Sweetness.”

“Okay. Want to eat in here, by the fire?”

“Sure.”

I walk to the front door and open it, but it’s not a delivery person standing there. It’s Zeus. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be out making up to Hera?”

“Is she here?” he asks, in a near-panic. 

“Of course she’s not here!” 

He ignores this and brushes past me, looking left and right frantically. He smells a lot better than he did, so I suppose Poseidon got him to wash and change. In fact, where is Poseidon? Zeus doesn’t seem coherent enough to be out and about without a keeper. I take my phone from the pocket of my robe and start tapping a text.

Zeus hears a sound and bolts toward it, trotting toward the kitchen as if he’s expecting to find Hera there, baking cookies. “Hey! Where are you going?”

I run after him, catching up just as Persephone turns the corner, emerging from the kitchen with a stack of plates and cutlery in her arms. She stops abruptly, drawing back, and stares at Zeus in surprise.

Her short robe is only loosely belted, leaving a deep V of skin exposed, all the way down between her breasts. Her hair is tousled and her skin is glowing a vibrant, luminescent pink. She looks very much like a woman who has recently been well-loved. Zeus could no more fail to notice this than he could fail to notice a buildup of electrical charge in his vicinity.

Persephone takes a step backward and adjusts her robe, but never takes her eyes from Zeus. I step between them and fold my arms, glaring at my brother. He’s practically drooling. The absolute bastard. 

“I told you, Hera is not here. She transferred away from your office and I haven’t seen her since.” I’m speaking slowly and firmly because I realize he isn’t fully processing. “You’re wasting time checking here. She’s just gonna get madder if you make her wait.”

Zeus finally tears his eyes from Persephone and looks at me. “Right. Right. Okay.”

“Come on, I’ll walk you out.” I turn him around with a hand on his shoulder, giving Persephone an apologetic glance as we go.

At the door, I give my brother a few words of friendly advice.

“You need to go home now. Have an intimate reunion with your right hand, and then try to actually engage your brain and figure out where Hera went.” I pause, and shove him hard up against the wall, my hand on his throat. “And if you  _ ever _ look at Persephone that way again, I will tear you to shreds and feed the bits to Cerberus. You will spend the rest of eternity as dogshit! Are we clear?”

“Yup! Okay! Perfectly clear!” Zeus sputters.

I shut the door behind him and hurry back to Persephone. She’s waiting in the hall for me, her arms wrapped tightly around her body. I’m not surprised by the look of anguish on her face. Being unexpectedly leered at by a big purple idiot would naturally do all sorts of unpleasant things to her. I stop short, not wanting to make it worse.

“Are you okay, Sweetness?”

“I heard what you said to him. Thank you.”

I shake my head. “It shouldn’t have been necessary. He’s not himself just now. Not that it’s an excuse.”

“Still. I needed to hear that. To know that it wasn’t just me that was uncomfortable.” She steps forward and presses against me. I wrap my arms around her, deeply relieved that she wants to touch me. We stay like that, hugging and swaying, for a few minutes. 

“You don’t think--he wouldn’t…  _ do _ anything to Hera, would he?”

I frown, thinking. “I don’t think so. He’s selfish and he doesn’t think about the consequences, but he’s not  _ that  _ kind of monster.”

I can understand her concern, though. Zeus  _ is _ willfully blind and idiotically lecherous, but I can’t believe he’d ever coerce anyone. I’m almost sure. I’m left feeling uncomfortable, as if I’ve been irresponsible.

***

Persephone is making eggs for our breakfast while I set the table and assemble the rest of the meal. Neither of us slept terribly well: both restless, waking one another with tossing and turning. Still, I’d much rather have that than the lonely misery of insomnia and nightmares that used to be normal for me. An unsettled night filled with cuddles and talks with my wonderful girlfriend is hugely better than my previous routine.

I’m buttering toast when I hear the sound of knocking at the back door. “That had better not be one of my brothers,” I grumble.

Persephone laughs. “Who else, at this hour?”

I open the door to find Hermes standing there, holding a letter. “Hey, good morning,” he says cheerily. “Letter for both of you.”

“I’ll take it.”

“Nope, sorry, I have instructions. I have to see Persephone, too, and wait for the reply.”

Great. I wonder what fresh torment this can be. “Fine, come in.”

I lead him into the kitchen, where Persephone is just serving the eggs onto our plates. “Oh, good morning, Hermes.”

“G’morning, Perse. Letter for you guys.” He hands it to her and she opens it.

“Okay. Interesting.”

“What is it?” I ask.

“It’s an invitation from Hera. For tonight.” She holds it out to me. Sure enough, it’s a formally-worded invitation, more or less commanding our presence tonight at a nightclub in Olympus. The sort of place that I avoid as much as possible. 

“Huh. Weird. Hermes, did you actually see her?”

“Sure did. She sent one to Poseidon and Amphitrite, too.”

“Where was she?” Persephone asks.

“At… home?” he replies, perplexed. “Where else would she be at this hour?”

“Did you see Zeus?” I ask.

“No, but I heard him. He was calling for her. Seemed in a playful mood.” He grins cheekily.

I’ll just  _ bet _ he was playful. I look at Persephone and she shrugs. “I’m willing to go. Not that there’s a lot of choice.”

I nod. She’s right about that. “Tell her we’ll be there,” I tell Hermes.

***

Persephone has been thoughtful all through breakfast, looking like she’s a long way away from here. She gets like this when she’s processing something. I eat quietly, watching her, waiting for her to return.

She sets down her fork. “This seems like a big deal to me. Is this actually a big deal?”

“Inviting us out like that? Yeah, I think you’re right. Hera wants to make some sort of statement.”

“But what kind of statement?”

“That’s harder to say. Given her mood yesterday, she could be rather upset with us. But if Hermes is right--maybe not?” I think about Poseidon’s advice yesterday afternoon, and I wonder if I should do something about that. I hadn’t planned to act so soon.

“Hm. Well, either way, I need something to wear. I’m gonna call Eros. I want to check in with them anyway, make sure they’re okay.”

“Good idea. I think I’ll talk to him, too.”

***

The Furies are holding Thetis in a cell deep under Tower Four, a place which has been used in the past for keeping serious transgressors awaiting trial. It’s been some years since I last visited this place. I find Alecto and Megaera watching a small room through the one-way glass. Tisiphone is inside, stalking around, leaning menacingly over Thetis. The nymph has her arms folded and is rolling her eyes, unimpressed with the Fury’s posturing. 

“How’s it going?” I ask. “Getting any information?”

“Not much. She’s a stubborn bitch,” Alecto replies.

I snort. I’m well aware of that. She’s also tricky, amoral, and cruel. “I’m especially interested to know what her end goal was, and if she’s working with anyone else.”

“Such as Minthe?” Megaera asks.

“Yes. But also, it’s not clear to me whether her motivation was simple revenge against Zeus, or if she had larger plans.” Her ploy very nearly caused war between the realms. Was that her goal all along? If not, what outcome was she looking for?

“We are mostly concerned to know why she tried to frame our Mistress,” Alecto says. “We currently have a theory that Thetis intended to replace her.”

I frown. That’s very plausible. I know she used to be lovers with Poseidon; having failed with Zeus, why wouldn’t she try with me? And she would see Persephone as an obstacle. “I think I can help you test that hypothesis.”

Megaera smirks. “I hope you understand the lengths we would go to in order to protect Praxidike’s interests.”

I roll my eyes. “Please, feel free. The day I’m stupid enough to fall for anything Thetis has to offer is the day I deserve to have my ass beaten.”

“That would only be the warm up act,” Alecto says. “Let me get my sister out of there.”

We decide collectively to give Thetis some time to stew on her own, so I listen to the Furies compare notes on what they’ve learned so far. Which is a whole lot of nothing. Thetis is extremely good at stonewalling and fabricating stories. 

“All right, I’m going in. Please remember that the goal here is to give her enough rope to trip herself?” I’m a little concerned that Persephone’s protectors will be over-eager to intervene.

I step inside the room and shut the door firmly behind me. “Hello, Thetis. I hear you’ve been causing trouble.”

“Oh, Hades! I’m so glad to see you,” says the nymph. She ignores my implication, starting to flirt with me by making her eyes wide and giving me a sweet smile. “There’s been a terrible misunderstanding and these ladies just don’t get it! That sweet little pink girl, she got all mixed up, poor thing.”

“Oh, really?” I control my face and take the seat opposite her. “Please, tell me more.”

“The poor child! I’ve been talking to her for a while, you know. I heard some things from Thanatos way back.” She affects a sigh. “And I know, he turned out to be a bad apple, but not all his information was wrong.”

“What information is that?” I lean back, and try to look relaxed and interested. Is she going to try the nonsense about Persephone’s ability to raise the dead? Really, maybe we should rent some billboards and take out a newspaper ad. I’m getting tired of people trying to yank me around with this secret that I’m supposed to be upset about.

Thetis leans forward and looks around, as if to check for eavesdroppers. How ridiculous. She must know perfectly well the Furies are listening. “Her mother--she’s up to something.”

I lean forward too. Suddenly this is interesting. “Up to what? Growing barley?” Let her try to convince me. It’s possible that there will be a grain of truth mixed in with the bushel of lies the sea nymph will try to sell me.

Her eyes widen artlessly. “Oh, no! Much more than that. Demeter was behind the plans to overthrow you.”

“Really. And I suppose you’re going to tell me that Persephone is part of that?”

“Yes! Why else do you think she’s cozying up to you?”

If Thetis had come to me with this story at an earlier point of my relationship with Persephone, she might have found fertile ground for sowing the doubts she’s peddling. I was extremely vulnerable to believing that no one could actually want me for my own sake. Now, however, I understand that it’s ludicrous. This treacherous nymph is trying to make me believe that the most honest, generous, and caring person I’ve ever met is trying to manipulate me. And I need to let her think that she’s succeeding.

“What makes you say this? I’m not just going to accept your statement with no evidence.” I frown, as if I'm feeling some doubts.

“Thanatos told me that he was getting these herbs from the Mortal Realm. I didn’t know at the time what he was using them for, I promise! Or I would have told you.” She smiles ingratiatingly, and shrugs in a particular way designed to plump up her breasts. I glance briefly, to let her think I might be interested.

As if. This cold, deceitful woman has never held the slightest attraction for me. And now? I’d rather fling myself headfirst into the deepest pit in Tartarus than ever hurt Persephone.

“So he got herbs from the Mortal Realm, what about it?”

Thetis giggles. “Really, silly, who grows things in the Mortal Realm, and knows all about plants? Demeter and her daughter, that’s who! And you must have heard how much she hates and fears Zeus.”

“Certainly. But what has that got to do with plans to overthrow me?”

“Well… I didn’t get details on this, but my impression is that it was only intended to be step one. Thanatos wanted to take your realm from you, and then there was going to be a play against Zeus.”

What she describes does make sense, but given how much her own actions have recently destabilized my brother, I think that  _ if _ there’s a conspiracy, she’s more in on it than she’s letting on. Her evidence is non-existent; she’s merely relying on the intrigue of conspiracy. Really, is this the kind of crap my brother falls for? How has he kept his realm running decently all this time?

“I see. And what is your part in all this? Did you decide to take Zeus down all on your own?”

“Me?” the nymph says, touching her chest suggestively. “I don’t know what you mean.” She tosses her hair over her shoulder.

“Yes, you do. I’m talking about the potion you gave to him. What happened, he fired you, and you decided to take your revenge?”

“Oh, that!” She waves her hand in dismissal, smiling as if I said something funny. “That was nothing. Just a joke, something to make him a little goofy for a while.”

“You gave my brother a powerful anti-androgen, and you call that a joke?”

“A what now? You’re going to have to slow down, I don’t know that word.” She bites her lip and gives me the big eyes. 

I control my urge to scowl. “You made my brother impotent, and you tried to frame Persephone for it.”

Thetis gasps. “Is that what she told you? Oh, no! That’s not what happened at all! Hades, you’ve known me for years and years--you know that I like a bit of mischief, but that’s too far!”

“I see,” I fold my arms and look at her, quelling the desire to submit to my rage. I told the Furies I need to give this nymph enough rope, and I need to stick to that plan. There’s no sense losing my temper now. “So how do you explain the vial’s contents?”

She makes a big, exaggerated shrug, again squeezing her breasts together. “I dunno. I mean, that girl has powers with plants and things, right? Maybe she changed it.” Her face molds into an expression of surprise, her eyes and mouth perfectly round. “Or maybe  _ she  _ gave Zeus the anti-whatsis! She’s trying to frame  _ me! _ ” Thetis squeals.

I’m amazed by her shamelessness. Is there nothing she wouldn’t try? The nymph reaches out and grabs my hand, pretending to be overcome with fear. “Hades, please, you have to protect me! I’m only a nymph, I’m not powerful like you! If gods start fighting, I’m going to end up getting squished!  _ Please, _ Hades!” She leans far forward, surreptitiously tugging her blouse down as she does. “I can make it worth your while…” she simpers.

I feel bile rising in my throat. I’ve heard enough, and I can’t conceal my revulsion any longer. I pull my hand away. “Thetis. Listen to me. You are a backstabbing traitor, a monstrously selfish social climber, and, frankly, a terrible friend. There is no way I would ever be interested in you, under any circumstances. I am with Persephone. I am in love with her. You’re not even fit to clean her shoes; how could you imagine I would fall for your bullshit?”

Her pretty face turns ugly with spite. “You bastard, think you’re so much! All you kings stick together, don’t you? Trying to keep the little people down! How dare you say that about me?”

I snort. “Please. You were eager enough to be on the good side of a king a minute ago, weren’t you? Not to mention the years you invested in trying to turn my brother against Hera. That was most unwise of you, do you realize? Everybody thinks it’s Zeus they need to watch out for, but it’s not. As you will learn, soon enough.”

“That old cow?” Thetis scoffs. “What can  _ she _ do?”

“The question is more: what  _ can’t _ she do? The Goddess of Marriage, protecting her marriage?” I laugh, and let my eyes flare a bit, my skin darken. Is that a slight flinch, a crack in the nymph’s bravado? I turn a glaring sneer upon her. “Given what you did to Zeus, you’re going to learn just how much he’s been protecting you all this time. So basically, you’re fucked.”

She eyes me warily. “Is this your backwards way of accepting my invitation? You just wanted to humiliate me first? You get off on that?”

“I thought I made myself clear. _ No.  _ You disgust me, and I want no part of you,  _ least _ of all what you’re offering,” I snarl. “Here’s how it’s going to be. If you want my protection from Hera, you’re going to answer my questions.”

***

Persephone and I drive over to the workroom of the fashion designer that she’s been working with. I'm told this is the guy who made her ballgown, and Eros swears up and down that he’s good at men’s attire, too. Given that Eros chose most of Persephone’s clothes, I suppose I can trust his taste. He isn’t bad at selecting rugs, either. At any rate, it’s past time for me to break out of my rut, and tonight is the perfect opportunity.

When we arrive, the staff is waiting for us, and a pair of nymphs flutter up to offer us glasses of champagne. “Do you usually get this treatment?” I ask Persephone.

“Pretty much. It’s nice, at least until I pick something, and then I have to stand like a statue and not breathe until they’re done pinning.”

I nod, understanding what she means. I’ve been through that routine with tailors before. We follow the nymphs into a sumptuous back room decorated with red velvet curtains and a thick carpet. Eros is standing there, chattering with a slim silvery-green satyr, whose eyes light up when he sees us.

"There you are!" Eros says. "Hades, this genius here is Kompsos."

I turn to the satyr. "What I've seen of your work is very beautiful."

He inclines his head graciously. "All the more so for being worn by a beautiful goddess. And how are you today, dear lady?" He takes Persephone's hand and bows over it.

"Thank you, I'm well--" she starts.

"Time's a-wastin', people!" Eros says, clapping his hands.

"Sorry?" Persephone protests. "We've got all afternoon."

"Pssh, yeah, and we're gonna need every minute. I've pulled a bunch of options for you, Perse. C'mon, chop chop, let's go!"

Persephone squawks and throws up her hands, but willingly retreats into a curtained changing area.

I smile, watching her move, and then look to the designer.

"Right this way, Your Majesty," says Kompsos, showing me into the next room. "My understanding is that you were looking for something to cause a splash?"

"Is that what Eros told you? I believe what I said was I want to make my brother eat his heart out."

He looks me up and down, rubbing his chin. "Given what I have to work with--that won't be a problem."

A little while later, I'm being fitted by several members of the tailoring staff, while Kompsos flits around, frowning, tweaking details. I'm getting the idea of the designer's vision and I'm very pleased with the mental picture. I hope what they have in mind for Persephone will be as good as this.

Eros strides in. "She went for the backless one," he reports, grinning widely, "and it's a  _ great _ fit."

"Oh, excellent!" replies the satyr. "Did you discuss accessories?"

"That's why I'm here. Hey, big guy, how about springing for some earrings?"

I'm a little startled by his blunt request, but not annoyed. "Anything, if that's what Persephone wants."

"Cool, I've got something in mind."

I make arrangements with a jeweler I've used before for Eros to go pick out what he wants. I can't wait to see the results.

***

The limo pulls up outside Olympus's trendiest new club, and it's thronged with people. Given that the settlement between me and Zeus has been in the news for a full day now, it's no surprise. Things are back to normal and people are out celebrating. We can hear the pulsing music even from here, and the people lined up to get in are waving at our car, readying their phones to take pictures of whoever might emerge.

"You ready for this?" I ask Persephone. She's checking her makeup in a little mirror, and she looks totally calm. Not like the first time we went out to someplace high-profile, when she was tense and self-conscious.

"Almost." She puts away her lipstick and looks to see that her new earrings are hanging correctly. They're long diamond waterfalls, and I have to admit Eros chose well. She's also wearing her diamond bracelet. I think she's making a point of doing so, flaunting it a little. Zeus hurt her the last time she wore it out, and now she's ready to face him in public again. She shrugs out of her fur coat, leaving it on the limo’s seat. She won’t need it in the warm Olympian evening, and it would cover the rest of her ensemble.

I tamp down the smugness of my smile. I've somehow won the heart of the smartest, bravest, loveliest goddess in the entire pantheon. I am one lucky son of a Titan.

“Okay, let’s go.” Persephone smiles at me, and I smile back. I’m so ready for this. I signal to the driver, who throws open the door for us. 

I step out onto the pavement and pose briefly, adjusting my tie and cuffs. There’s a moment of stunned silence from the onlookers, and then a buzz as they start talking to one another. I turn and offer my hand to Persephone, helping her to step out of the car. We take a few steps forward, and a whole clutch of reporters shoulder through the crowd, yelling questions and flashing cameras in our faces. 

Persephone takes my hand and we walk together toward the club’s door, aware of the spectacle we’re making. I’m wearing a well-fitted white suit. I’ve never worn this much white in my life--I’ve always gone for the dark, broody look, but I have to admit that it works. Along with it, Kompsos selected a pink shirt and a satiny white tie. I’m wearing gold in my ears, as well as my tie pin and cufflinks.

In contrast, Persephone is wearing midnight blue. In the past, I’ve just about lost my mind over her wearing black, but this is even  _ better. _ The contrast with her exquisite pink skin and hair is stunning, and sets off all kinds of lascivious thoughts in me. The dress is form-fitting, displaying her gorgeous figure. Eros says the neckline style is called “sweetheart,” which just means it seems to point downwards, between her breasts. In back, it makes the same shape, plunging down to a point just below her waist. She’s wearing her hair in a sleek knot, and those earrings and bracelet. 

Persephone is absolutely breathtaking.

And she’s  _ mine.  _

We ignore the reporters, but walk slowly enough that they can get plenty of photographs. This is going to play really well in the papers. I can picture Hecate’s smug smile, and Sorya’s approving comments.

Inside, we’re shown up to the mezzanine, and informed by a hostess that Hera reserved the entire VIP section. We enter a space with low sofas placed in a three-sided square with its open front overlooking the main dance floor. The glass walls shut out some of the music and crowd noise, making conversation possible. Poseidon and Amphitrite are occupying one sofa. They’re both wearing black leather: tight pants and close-fitted tops. Zeus and Hera are sitting together on the center sofa and it’s perfectly clear that she’s forgiven him. She has both arms around his neck, and one leg draped over his, for good measure. She’s wearing a vibrant green dress and peacock feathers in her hair. My brother is more subdued in light gray, but his shirt matches her dress. 

All four of them look up when Persephone and I enter. “Hey!” Zeus yells, gesturing with his drink. “You’re late! I texted you like four times!”

“Oh, are we?” I say, trying not to gloat. We’re arriving exactly when we intended to arrive. “Sorry, I didn’t see them.” I make a big show of seating Persephone, letting her be the center of attention, and then sit down, between her and Zeus and Hera’s couch. If she gets overwhelmed and wants to hide behind me, she can.

For the moment, Persephone is not making any effort to hide. She perches on the edge of the sofa, her shoulders relaxed and back straight. She’s smiling at me. I take her hand in mine.

“Just look at you two!” says Amphitrite. She’s always willing to address things that other people won’t touch. “You look amazing tonight!”

Hera tears her eyes from Zeus and turns to look. From a glance at her face, I think she’s already had a bit to drink. “Well, look who it is,” she drawls. “The perfect couple.”

I feel Persephone’s flinch at Hera’s sarcasm. I squeeze her hand gently. “That’s very kind of you,” I reply, just as if she actually meant it. I wonder if I’m going to need to have a private conversation with Hera, to sort out whatever’s going on in her mind. She seems delighted to have Zeus back, and he is beyond thrilled. So why is she unleashing a wave of bitterness at us?

“Okay, everyone’s here, let’s all have a drink,” cheers Zeus, oblivious to his wife’s mood. He waves at a waitress, who brings over a tray that she has ready to go. Once we all have a glass, Zeus stands up and waits for everyone’s eyes.

“I’m so glad you all could be here tonight, my dear brothers and loved ones.” I’m unsurprised by his emotional one-eighty. This kind of thing is all too common for him. Persephone hasn’t seen it before, though. I can see her eyes getting wide and her shoulders tensing up. I slip my arm around her waist and smile reassuringly for her.

“The late storm has passed and the sun shines once again, bringing light and joy for all!” Zeus goes on, gesturing with his drink. Seriously? What an insensitive metaphor for him to use. Ass. “So, a toast!” He hoists his glass high. I wonder if he’s going to get smashed tonight. Considering his recent flat-out drunken binge, holding back might be a good idea. Then again, it is Zeus. He’s not known for restraint. “To family! To my beloved brothers! To starting over with old friends!” 

He pauses to sip his drink, and Hera does too. I exchange a perplexed look with Poseidon and Amphitrite. Does Zeus really think it’s that simple? After the way he acted, that he can just go right back to his old ways now, with no acknowledgement of his mistakes?

Apparently he’s not done. “But not just the old, familiar things. Not just the loyalty of brothers.” He turns to Hera and takes her hand, raising it to his lips for a moment. “To the sacred bonds of love and marriage, to renewal and forgiveness. To Hera!”

Well, I can get behind that. She’s been through a shitty time and deserves recognition for her patience. “To Hera,” we all repeat, and drink.

Zeus still doesn’t sit down. “And one more thing, without which, I admit, we wouldn’t be here tonight.” He leans forward to get a good look at Persephone, small against my side, and smiles at her. “To our newest… companion.” He raises his glass to her, and I squeeze her hip gently. She seems to be coping with his attention reasonably well. “To say that I owe you an apology is a gross understatement. I owe you an enormous debt of gratitude for the generosity and benevolence you have shown me. It’s entirely due to your intervention that I have back everything that I value: my darling wife, my family, my realm. So, all of you, join me in placing praise where praise is due. To Persephone!”

“Persephone!” I say, and hear the others chiming in as well, including the sharp edge in Hera’s voice. I resolve to do something about that, but for the moment, it’s far more important to give my beloved the acclaim she deserves. 

I lean in and kiss next to her ear. “See? Terrifying, I told you,” I whisper. The glance she gives me is pure heat and I feel a sudden jolt of lust, but then she looks away. Her gracious expression is back in place, and she raises her glass in polite acceptance of Zeus’s toast. I sip my scotch, concealing my glee. 

Zeus finally sits down, and distracts Hera with a big kiss, setting her off in squeals and fake protests. The sort of thing that used to make me deeply uncomfortable. I don’t feel the need to make a public show of possessiveness, and while Persephone may enjoy risky locations, she wouldn’t like being overly demonstrative here. Not in front of these people. I content myself with stroking my fingers along her ribs, and exchanging an eye-roll and a nod with Poseidon. 

He decides to get the conversational ball rolling. “So, have you gotten any information out of Thetis yet?”

Zeus and Hera split apart with dramatic speed. They separate so completely that there’s a gap between them, and tension settles upon them like a cloud of dirty smoke. 

“Not a lot,” I say. At least, not that I want to admit to at the moment. I’m not buying Thetis’s assertion about Demeter, and I have no desire to throw my beloved’s mother to Zeus’s vengeful temper without solid evidence. “She’s trying to deny it, claim it’s a misunderstanding, shift blame, that sort of thing. I think some more time with the Furies will do her a lot of good.”

Hera looks grimly pleased, but Zeus just looks angry. “What’s to find out? She was pissed, she tried to hurt me, end of story. I’m more interested in deciding on an appropriate punishment.”

“I don’t disagree that she needs to be punished, but it remains to be seen if her actions have further implications,” I say. Poseidon nods in agreement with me.

“What implications? She wanted to get back at me,” Zeus says, with a shrug, as if it’s patently obvious.

“Dude, that may be true, but she nearly toppled the whole order of things,” Poseidon says. “It’s foolish not to investigate all the possibilities.”

“Oh, please!” Zeus rumbles. “This is  _ Thetis _ we’re talking about here! Vengeance is one thing, but you really think she’s capable of planning some sort of complex plot?”

“Yes,” spits Hera.

“Absolutely,” says Amphitrite. Thetis is originally from the Sea. Amphitrite and Poseidon know her well-- _ very _ well, if I recall correctly.

“Yeah, well--she gave me a potion, in my own realm. I want her back so I can punish her,” Zeus says.

“Hey, look,” Poseidon says. “Thetis is my citizen, and I think more interrogation is warranted. The Furies are the best goddesses for that job.”

“Sure, but if we’re gonna play that game, Persephone caught her, and she’s  _ my _ citizen,” snaps Zeus.

“No, I’m not,” Persephone says calmly. Everyone looks at her, then at me, speculatively. I raise an eyebrow at Zeus. He can’t imagine that with the recent unpleasantness, I wouldn’t give her every possible protection? 

Having everyone’s attention, Persephone goes on. “I assure you that her current situation is anything but the lap of luxury. She’s not exactly in Tartarus, but it’s the next thing to it. And the Furies hate her. Surely delaying her punishment is worthwhile, for the sake of complete information?”

Seeing that everyone is united against him, Zeus throws up his hands. “Fine, have it your way. But I want regular reports on what the Furies are getting from her.”

“Certainly,” Persephone replies. “I’ll see to it.” I smile at her, pleased that she’s taking part in this conversation. She may not be a queen yet, but nevertheless she is a force to be reckoned with, and my brothers could use the reminder.

We all relax after that, and start having a much better time. Poseidon and Amphitrite tell some off-color stories that get everyone in a mellow mood. I especially enjoy Persephone’s blushes, and the sound of her snorts when she tries not to laugh. I fetch another drink for her, and then Zeus beckons me to join him and Poseidon in a far corner. 

Persephone is deeply engaged in discussing architecture with Amphitrite, and moves over to join her. Hera moves over to that conversation, too. I watch for a minute, to be sure that Persephone’s okay, but the three of them seem to be getting along fine. Amphitrite subtly flicks her fingers at me, and I’m reassured. She won’t let any harm come to the younger goddess. I go to talk with my brothers.

“So,” I say to Zeus. “Last I saw you, you were looking pretty desperate. Obviously you found Hera, and she forgave you.”

He laughs, and it’s a little higher-pitched than normal. “Oh, yeah. Yeah, she did.” 

Oh, there has  _ got _ to be a story behind this. I glance at Poseidon, and his mouth is twitching. He senses it, too.

“She, uh, she went to Nauplia. You know, where her sacred spring is?” Zeus offers.

“Sure, that makes sense,” Poseidon says. “Then what?”

“Well, she’s gone there before, when she was mad at me, so it was a natural place to check.”

“Yeah, quit stalling and get to the good part,” I say, sipping my scotch. I just know there’s an embarrassing part to this, and I’m dying to hear it.

Zeus is actually  _ blushing. _ “There was this whole pit of snakes, and I had to climb through them. They bit me!” He looks distinctly miffed, and takes a gulp of his appletini.

I glance at Poseidon. There isn’t much to this story. “Is that all?” he asks.

I hear a  _ whoop _ from Persephone, and turn to look. She has her hand clapped over her mouth, and her eyes are alight with amusement. Hera is smirking into her drink, and Amphitrite is snickering. I strongly suspect they’re discussing the same events we are.

I turn back and narrow my eyes at Zeus. “Keep your secrets, then. I’ll just get the story later.” I sip my drink, and he darts a nervous glance at the women.

“Shit,” he says. “I forgot about Hera spilling the beans.” He gulps down his drink. “Fine. But you two keep this to yourselves!”

“Yeah, yeah. Come on, out with it,” I say.

“Hera made me disguise myself as a mortal woman,” he says, looking chagrined.

Poseidon’s eyes widen but he otherwise controls his reaction. “Okay. And then?”

“Then she took me to somebody’s wedding party and made me serve the tables. And no smiting, she said!”

“So, you had to be a waitress for one evening?” Big deal. It doesn't sound like much of a penance.

“Um, yeah. Do you have any idea how disgusting men are?” Zeus asks, frowning. “Especially when they’re drunk and celebrating?”

“I have some idea,” I say dryly.

“Well, I wasn’t kidding about all the snakes biting me! Only it wasn’t biting.” He actually looks abashed. "It was  _ awful. _ They made me feel like I wasn't even a person."

I find myself stunned that Hera’s plan seems to have worked. Does Zeus have a hope of gaining empathy with others, at this late date, after everything he’s done?

“What, then, you got pinched?” Poseidon smirks.

“It isn’t funny!" Zeus insists, scowling. "If you had any idea of the shit women go through, you’d be crying under the table right now!”

Both his indignation and his brand-new insight are kind of hilarious, but I control my reaction. The underlying situation he’s describing is anything but funny. “You’re right,” I tell him solemnly. “Good for you for figuring that out.”

I’m still sure there’s more to the story, but Persephone will tell me later. Zeus is mollified by my tone, and orders us another round. When it arrives, he looks at me. “I know I’ve been a dick, and I’ve got a lot of work to do to try to make it up to my family. But I wanted to say, I’m very glad for you, Hades. Persephone is a lovely girl and you deserve all the happiness she’s brought to you.”

I’m sincerely touched. I don’t often hear things like this from him. “Thank you.”

He nods. “I meant it when I said I owe her. I’ve tried to think about what I could give her that would really mean something, but I can’t think of anything. So I’ll just leave it as a debt for her to collect when she wants to. You’ll explain that?”

I know exactly how significant this is. It’s a huge gesture of trust, as well as gratitude. “Yes, I will.”

“I have something for you guys, too,” says Poseidon. He holds out his hand and gives me a set of keys. “For my beach house. It’s just a loan, but you can stay as long as you want.”

“That’s very kind of you.” I’m amazed by this gesture, too. The idea of getting Persephone all to myself for a few days is entrancing.

“So forgive my nosiness,” Zeus starts. “But this is it for you? You’ve found the one?”

I look over at the seating area, where Persephone sits between the two queens. She’s talking and gesturing with animation. She’s so soft and lovely, and yet incredibly sharp and strong when she has to be. She catches my eye for a moment, and her lips curve in response to my gaze. 

“Yes,” I say. “Persephone is absolutely the one. She holds nothing back.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Beta work by Red and 6ftbelow0
> 
> Every time I wrap up a major storyline, someone asks me if that's it, is Talisman done?
> 
> No, it's not done. There's *lots* more to come.


End file.
